


Five things June likes about Neal that she didn't see coming

by zvi



Series: Five Things Meme [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: 5 Things, Comment Fic, F/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi





	Five things June likes about Neal that she didn't see coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synecdochic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=synecdochic).



  1. He's a picky eater. He's not fussy, he just leaves something alone and talks so much during a course with the offending vegetable (it's mostly vegetables he doesn't like) that one almost wouldn't notice. Anytime June needs a pick me up, she tells Maria to put radishes in the salad. If she feels really awful, there's garlic mashed potatoes.  

  2. His crush on Peter. She thinks the puppy eyes and the begging for approval are adorable, as long as they're directed in someone else's direction.
  3. The children adore him. She thought that a charmer like him would win over the grandkids right away, but she thought the children would have more objections to their mother shacking up with a pretty young white man from nowhere with nothing. But he conquers them all one by one, and she can pretty much see the trick of it as he does it. But she likes that it leaves her life that much easier.
  4. His friend Moz. Mozzie is an adorable butterball of a professional paranoid, and he has excellent taste in movies, and the flexible schedule to watch them with her when she wants.
  5. When they have sex, Neal sleeps with her. There's something about having a warm body in the bed that makes her rest easier. And if he's not rushing off to meet Peter come morning, he tries to have sex with her again. It's almost enough to make her believe he wants her body, but she knows he's a con man, if not a gigolo. She enjoys believing the lie, but she never quite forgets that he's as genuine as a Disney princess.




End file.
